His Butler, Dominant
by SebastianMichealis21
Summary: 'What could I have possibly been dreaming about? I collapse backwards into the bed with a loud sigh. This is the third time this week I have awoken in the darkness feeling this sensation...' Ciel is growing up and experiencing what any almost teenage boy would. Lot's of confusion. Possibly will be moved to M category for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Black. Black is all I see as my eyes try to adjust themselves to the darkened room. I cannot tell if it is late into the night, or early in the morning. My breathing, for some reason, is ragged and uneven. I try to find a reason of why I could be awake, or what my dream had been. I yawn, and then flinch when I feel a faint throbbing sensation _there. _What could Ihave possibly been dreaming about? I collapse backwards into the bed with a loud sigh. This is the third time this week I have awoken in the darkness feeling this sensation. I have however, no memory of what my dreams have been about. My mind begins to faintly remember the soft caresses of a...white gloved hand? No...just like that, the memory I may have had, is gone.

'Probably nothing...just the hormones of a growing boy...nothing more."

And with that thought, I fall slowly, back into slumber.

"Time to awake, my Young Lord."

I gasp into my awakened state at the sound of the voice. The soft...almost hypnotic voice. Wait...what?!

"Young Master, are you feeling alright?"

I stare Sebastian int he eyes and shake my head quickly to clear away the thought that only could have been present in the transition from being fully asleep, to fully awake.

"Yes, of course I am Sebastian. Why would you ask such a stupid question?" I ask, and then turn my head away.

His gaze linger son my for a brief moment before he turns his attention to the cup of tea he is pouring. "Today for breakfast we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by minced salad and your choice of a scone or croissant. Which would you prefer?"

I raise my hand to the sunlight pouring in through the window. "The scone."

He sits the cup of tea on the table beside me and waits. I turn and allow my legs to dangle off of the edge of the bed. "Today's appointments consist of a man named Leon Chadwick around noon."

He pulls my night shirt above my head and puts on first, the usual long sleeved button up shirt. "Oh, is that the fellow in charge of my company on the East end?"

"Yes, sir." Sebastian says as he continues with my upper half of clothing. As his white gloved hands move to pull on my pants, my mind flashes to the same hands doing the exact opposite. I tense, discusted by my own thought and slap his hand away as I feel a familiar sensation occur. He looks at me, shocked. "Master..."

I turn my head away from those eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I say sharply, hoping that for the moment, my long shirt is enough to cover what happened. "I want you to bring me a fresh cup of tea. The one sitting there has become cold."

I know that he knows he could simply pour a hot cup from the teapot sitting there. We both know it. "That's an order." I say.

Sebastian stands, bows and with a soft "Yes, my young Lord." He collects the tray and exits my room.

Irritated, for the first time I look down at it myself. I feel my face grow hot. Why had it happened when Sebastian touched me?

'Probably nothing.' I think as it slowly goes away. 'Just the hormones of a growing boy...nothing more.'


	2. Chapter 2

(Later on that day)  
"Ugh." I groan softly, putting my head into my folded arms so that I'm lying on the desk. After my meeting, I am exhausted. Not to mention I have an appointment with a news reporter later on this evening. I want to do nothing more than stay in bed. What's wrong with me? I've never usually been one to want to skip work. I've always seen it as tedious but...

"I hope I don't end up like many idiotic boys out there. Of course I won't. I am much more mature than most grown men out there..."  
A soft knock accompanied by a familiar voice saying the words, "Young Master?" come to my hearing.  
"Come in, Sebastian."  
Sebastian walks into the room, pushing a cart containing my afternoon tea. "For today's tea, we will be having Loose Oolong tea, imported from China. This will be accompanied by a light key lime pie."  
I sit up in my chair and watch as he sits the cup of tea and snack in front of me. Still feeling slightly embarrassed by this morning's endeavor, I don't look at him directly. I can, however, feel Sebastian staring at me as I raise the cup from its small plate and sip at it. Why is he staring at me like that? I sip slowly again, hoping my unwanted nervousness isn't obvious to him. Finally, I give in and slam the tea cup to the glass.

"What are you staring at, Sebastian?!"

"My apologies my Young Lord. You've got something on your face. Most unsightly."

"W-what?"  
He pulls the white handkerchief from a pocket in his tailcoat. "You have a guest arriving soon. Can't have you looking like that, now can we?"

Before I can respond, he is beside me, leaning down towards me. My face is held captive in his right hand as he turns it towards him. That handkerchief...that white gloved hand holding my face so...dominantly.

_Pant. Pant._  
_'My my...look at the mess you've made Young Master.'_

I yank away from his touch as the flash moment to one of my dreams hits me. "Don't touch me!" I exclaim.  
"Master?"  
"Just...bring me a mirror. I can do it on my own!"  
As he leans close to say the words "As you wish...Young Lord.", I feel my face heat up and once again, get the sensation that I awaken with in the middle of the night.  
His voice had feigned innocence and confusion, but I swear as he stood upright to leave the room...I saw him smirk.

"Well thank you for all of your time." Said the newsreporter.  
I said nothing in response.  
"I see very bright things for the future of the Phantomhive toy company."  
"I assume you would." I respond.  
"It was truly an honor to get an interview from Ciel Phantomhive in the flesh."  
"I'm flattered sir."  
"Well, I must now be taking my leave."  
"Escort this man to the door, Sebastian."  
Sebastian emerges from his standing place behind my chair as the man stands. The man thanks me once again before he is escorted from the room. I turn my head to the grandfather clock and see that it's nearly six thirty. I stand and make my way to my studies to wait for Sebastian to bring me my dinner.

As I make it to my study, I walk over to the window and stare outside. I fold my hands behind my back as I watch the setting sun. Evening is fast approaching. After today what I really feel that I need is a good nights rest. One that will clear my head of this confusion. I mean, an occasional scandelous dream that I don't remember, sure that is understandable. But...why are memories of them flashing at random into my mind? Why do these random flashes occur when...Sebastian is near, or touching me? Surely this doesn't mean... No of course not. There has to be a logical explanation for this. Maybe I am simply having memories of things that happen throughout the day. Sebastian has been with me since my rebirth. Plus, there is no guarantee that he's the one I'm dreaming about. 'Damn' I think. 'Why can't I remember anything specific?'

"Dinner, Young Lord."

I nearly jump out of my skin at the sound of his voice. Why?

"Are you ready, sir?"

I walk from the window and take a seat. "Yes of course..."

When I am halfway through my dinner, Sebastian bows to me. "I shall go draw you a bath, Young Master."

"I don't think I need one today."

"Young Master, as a growing boy it is a nessecity that you bathe each and every day."

I stare down and focus my attention on my dinner. "Whatever..."

Sebastian takes a step towards me. "Suddenly afraid of the bath water, my Lord?"

"No its nothing like that." I blush. "I just..."

"Your bath will be ready momentarily."

As he turns to leave the room...I think I see that smirk again.


End file.
